Temptation
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Es un hecho que todo lo prohibido nos tienta y definitivamente ella siempre encontraría la forma de tentarte. Reto "A Cèsar lo que es de Cèsar" Jasper/Bree.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM**

**Claim: Jasper/Bree**

**Summary:** _Es un hecho que todo lo prohibido nos tienta y definitivamente ella siempre encontraría la forma de tentarte._

**Responde al reto "A César lo que es del César" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

* * *

**Temptation**

Observas a lo que alguna vez fue un adolescente a sus pies. Sus ojos lucen enloquecidos y la sangre sigue goteando por su boca.

Un elixir que te has prohibido a ti mismo desde hace mucho.

Contienes el aliento y en ese momento aparece el resto de la familia. Esme cubre su boca con sus manos y Carlisle le dedica una mirada comprensiva. El resto de tus hermanos la contemplan con expresiones que van del entendimiento a la desaprobación. Alice sacude la cabeza, frustrada, por no haber podido ver esto hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

- Todos cometemos errores alguna vez.

Ella se pone en pie, temblorosa, frustrada, los contempla a todos con sus enormes ojos rojos y cierra las manos en puños antes de salir disparada hacia el bosque.

- Jasper

Asientes una vez. Eres el único que puede calmarla, porque eres el único que sabe lo que es eso, luchar y caer, luchar y caer. Tus ojos se encuentran con los de tu compañera pero no puedes explicarte su mirada ni lo que siente, sacudes la cabeza y corres hacia el bosque.

_- - - - - -_

Ella está enojada, las oleadas de odio te golpean antes de que puedas hallar su esencia. Los árboles están destrozados porque ella los ha usado como blancos de su frustración.

- No es tan difícil - le dices y ella te responde con un siseo.

Controlas el ambiente emocional y ella te dedica una mirada furiosa. La ignoras y tomas su mano, sus ojos se entrecierran llenos de recelo, pero no lucha por soltarse.

Entonces lo sientes.

Ella también lo ha percibido.

El más delicioso aroma jamás inventado, tentador, hace que tu garganta arda y un gruñido brota de tu pecho. Ella forcejea y se debate, sus emociones cambian y giran, no puedes explicarlas todas ni intentar controlarlas.

¿Qué clase de humano es lo suficientemente estúpido como para merodear en el bosque en medio de la noche?

Y te entregas a tus instintos.

Y cuando tus dientes entran en contacto con la piel y puedes probar de nuevo el preciado líquido todo lo que te preocupaba parece desvanecerse en el aire. Cuando terminan alzas la mirada del cadáver seco y la observas, la sangre corre en un hilillo por su barbilla y sus ojos brillan y de repente deja de parecerte una niña y la admiras en toda su extensión.

Tus ojos divagan por su cuerpo, ella te atrapa mirándola y te dedica una sonrisa retadora. En un segundo estás sobre ella.

En un segundo tu mano se desliza bajo su blusa y acaricia sus senos, rozas tu sexo contra el suyo y ella gime, sus ojos se oscurecen y es entonces cuando le arrancas la blusa con rudeza.

Ella forcejea para quitarte la camisa y cedes porque nada te importa más en ese momento que sentir su piel contra la tuya. Lames su boca para probar de nuevo la sangre y el sabor es tan perfecto como antes.

- Jasper - jadea tu nombre y le dedicas una sonrisa extraña.

Es sorprendente la forma en que su cuerpo se amolda al tuyo, la fricción, el vaivén, la violencia, porque ella te araña, porque mordisquea y te golpea mientras la posees. Pero descubres que no te importa.

Ella echa la cabeza para atrás y arquea la espalda cuando encuentras un punto especial dentro de ella. Gruñe tu nombre entre jadeos y clava sus dientes en tu clavícula. No te quejas porque también te gusta morderla, aunque esté mal y no sea correcto.

_- - - - - - - -_

Ella se fue a conocer el mundo 15 años después de su creación y no te importo demasiado, el cambio les vendría bien. Además no parecía como si ella pudiera continuar con su régimen vegetariano, se rebelaba, detestaba luchar contra lo que era y la envidiabas por eso.

Cuando ella volvió, fue simplemente porque deseaba volver a verlos, tenía curiosidad sobre si habría nuevos miembros y así era. Ella seguía sola y parecía estar satisfecha al respecto.

Y la seguías encontrando tan tentadora como aquella noche en el bosque.

Mordisquea tu oreja mientras se aferra a tu cuerpo enlazando sus piernas a tu cintura. Sus labios siguen conservando el sabor a sangre y consigue encenderte.

Cuerpos enlazados, labios fundidos y caricias furtivas en medio de la noche. Y quizás una cacería prohibida, atentando contra los principios de tu familia, pero no puedes evitarlo, ella te enseña a buscar lo prohibido y lo buscas porque lo deseas.

Todo lo prohibido es una tentación.

Y Bree sabe perfectamente bien como tentarte.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_


End file.
